


Story Time

by GrindingGears



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Stories, M/M, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrindingGears/pseuds/GrindingGears
Summary: Okay younglings, gather ‘round and let me tell you about the first time I showed my husband Transformers porn.





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

> I just re-found this gem that was lost after I deleted my Tumblr and want to save it here for others to enjoy even after that site completely implodes on itself.

It was about a year into us dating and he came to visit me at college over spring break. After a couple of drinks we were laying in bed talking about stuff™ and the topic of TF porn came up. He had known I was into it, having confessed to my obsession a couple months prior, and we had joked about it occasionally since then. But he had never seen it outside of a Reddit “Weirdest Porn You’ve Ever Found/Porn that Ruined Your Childhood” post (one I’m happy to say we completely won).

But tonight was the night. We were tipsy, together for the first time in months, and I had my iPad ready. I pulled up Tumblr and go to the #valveplug tag, ordering it by most popular. At that time [this pic](http://schandbringer.tumblr.com/post/126788206572/a-late-birthday-present-for-baiku-the-miner) by [@schandbringer](https://tmblr.co/mO5v4eIrup8RsHlt9MzuHrw) was at the top of the list.

Now it’s important to understand that at this moment my fiance knew exactly 2 transformers by sight: Optimus Prime and Megatron. (This was soon to change.) So he got one right.

Anyway. My boyfriend at the time is laying there in bed next to me, holding the iPad, having taken it from me to better examine the masterpiece I have presented him with. He identifies Megatron, then asks the infamous question:

“Who’s the other one?”

Without missing a beat, and without thinking, I answer:

“Impactor.”

My fiance rolls away from me, clutching the iPad in his hands. His body convulses. Tears pool in his eyes as laughter overtakes him. Several minutes pass before he is able to speak again, but still he is overcome with the absurdity I have set before him.

It is my fault really, I did not properly prepare him for this moment. But then I was not prepared either. We lay there together, trying to comprehend the events that led to the manifestation of this perfect moment.

And that was how my fiance was introduced to tf porn and the transformers franchise in general.

**Author's Note:**

> In case the links are ever un-follow-able, the picture in reference is one of MTMTE Impactor thoroughly enjoying dominating a miner Megatron with his valve while Megatron makes the most shocked o face his little pacifist spark can manage.


End file.
